The Heart Of A Flower
by KittyCat and KittyMeow
Summary: Chrysanthemum Tucker, daughter of Snape and Demeter, only she doesn't know it. She's blessed by Athena and smarter than average. One day, she gets a letter from Hogwarts. I'm terrible at summaries. flames welcome, but we'll probably have a comeback. DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IF WE DID, EVERYTHING WOULD BE REALLY DIFFERENT :)
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter of our story! Sorry if it's bad but we aren't that good at writing yet.**

Prologue

A woman ran through the streets with a bundle of blankets in her hand. Everything was silent and dark. She halted in front of a house and set the bundle down on the doorstep before she heard a loud POP! A man appeared next to her. She quickly glanced at him.

"I know why you're here, Severus. But you can't take her. She won't be safe." The man's shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"I know, but it was worth a try." He said. "Can you trust these people?"

"Yes. They're one of my daughter's aunt and uncle. You can trust Katie. She's a sweet girl." The woman said, her voice smooth as honey. The man grinded his teeth.

"You don't understand. She's my daughter. I can't just leave her with a bunch of people I don't know, _Demeter._ " He said. The woman's eyes softened.

"She's my daughter, too. I can't leave her in a place that she won't be safe." She whispered and with that she rang the doorbell and disappeared. The man sighed and with a CRACK! He also disappeared. A woman with sleepy eyes opened the door and gasped.

"Matthew! Come here!" She yelled into the house. A man appeared and together they gazed down at the baby. She had a wise face, even when asleep. On her head were a few strands of brown hair.

"Elizabeth. She looks like Katie." He breathed. "We have to take her in." And with that started the life of Chrysanthemum Tucker.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _A woman ran through the streets with a bundle of blankets in her hand. Everything was silent and dark. She halted in front of a house and set the bundle down on the doorstep before she heard a loud POP! A man appeared next to her. She quickly glanced at him._

 _"I know why you're here, Severus. But you can't take her. She won't be safe." The man's shoulders slumped and he sighed._

 _"I know, but it was worth a try." He said. "Can you trust these people?"_

 _"Yes. They're one of my daughter's aunt and uncle. You can trust Katie. She's a sweet girl." The woman said, her voice smooth as honey. The man grinded his teeth._

 _"You don't understand. She's my daughter. I can't just leave her with a bunch of people I don't know,_ _Demeter_ _._ _" He said. The woman's eyes softened._

 _"She's my daughter, too. I can't leave her in a place that she won't be safe." She whispered and with that she rang the doorbell and disappeared. The man sighed and with a CRACK! he also disappeared._

I woke up with a start, thoughts running through my mind. What was that dream about? Who is Severus? Or that women, Demeter? It seemed like the time I came here, to 2 Mary Road. When I really think about it, Demeter is the name of the Greek goddess of agriculture. Is that just a coincidence?

I was brought out of my thoughts from a loud knock on the door.

"Chrys, are you awake yet? You're going to be late for school!" my mother's voice sounded.

"Coming!" I quickly got dressed in a yellow shirt, which had a cat on it, and dark blue jeans. I brushed my brown hair and ran down the stairs with it flying. My cousin Katie Gardner, who was visiting(her school ended before mine), laughed at me.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny!" I whined.

"Yes it is! At the mention of school, you are super excited! Just like Athe- I mean, my friends at home." At this I narrowed my eyes.

"Like who?" I asked suspiously.

"No one, just some of my friends!" She answered quickly.

"Santhy, you're going to be late for the bus!"

"Oh no." I started rushing, grabbing my backpack. "Where's my homework?"

"Calm down. Here it is."

"Thanks, bye." I said, taking it.

"Wait you haven't had breakfast!" Katie shouted, but I was already out the door. I arrived at the bus stop, panting. Just in time for the bus to pull up. When I got on the bus, one thought was lingering in my mind. _Why was Katie acting this weird?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was in English class, with the teacher going on and on, talking about how to write a persuasive essay. I was being bored to death. Seriously, we already knew this, we went over it yesterday. I sneaked out my book about Greek gods just as the bell rang to signal the end of the day.

"Ms. Tucker." I heard my teacher say. My brain started listing all the possibilities that a teacher would hold me back from class.

"Yes?" I asked uncertainly, glancing around. Good, no one was there to get blackmailing material. I mean me, the smartest kid in our grade, was being held back by a teacher.

The teacher growled. I gulped, that did not sound human at all.

He started transforming into a – wait, is that a hellhound from the Greek myths? I yelped.

"Sandy, your mom sent me to- oh no." Katie, thank god. Katie instantly pulled out a cleverly hidden dagger and through it straight to the hellhound. The hellhound growled once more before exploding into golden dust.

"What was that?" I demanded.

"I'll explain when you're older" Katie said, avoiding my eyes.

"No. Tell me now." Yes, I know I must have sounded really whiney but hey, I wanted answers.

"No."

"Yes."

"No." I realized I wouldn't get an answer from Katie and sighed.

"You're really stubborn. You know that right?"

"No."

The rest of the school year passed by pretty quickly and summer started. My birthday was the day after tomorrow and I was really excited to finally be turning 11. This year, even Katie would stay for my birthday. Usually, she would leave back to America.

On my birthday, a strange letter arrived. It was made of parchment and had no stamp. It said:

Ms. C. Tucker

The Second Bedroom

2 Mary Road

"What is this? I asked, just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Katie said while I was examining the letter. I flipped it over to see a seal that had an H surrounded by an eagle, a badger, a snake and a lion **(Sorry if I got the seal wrong ~Kittymeow)**.

"Crys, someone is here to see you." My father said. I looked up and saw…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Earlier on The Heart of a Flower:_ _"Crys, someone is here to see you." My father said. I looked up and saw…_

A tiny person was at the doorway.

"Chrysanthemum Tucker! How nice to meet you!" he squeaked. "I'm Professor Flitwick. May I come in?" I gaped at him but stepped aside to let him in.

"Katie, go to your room." My mother said.

"But, I-" Katie started, but my mother glared at her. She grumbled, but dragged herself up. I heard the door slam. Then my dad looked at the dwarf man expectantly.

"Say what you need to say. Before Katie comes back."

"You're a witch Ms. Tucker. Before you take it the wrong way, it's the wizard kind of witch. So you're a female wizard." Professor Flitwick said. My mom gasped.

"Wait here one minute." She said before rushing up the stairs. A moment later, we heard a rustling as if something was being moved. As my mother came back downstairs, she said: "Katie back into your room!" My mom was coming down the stairs, clutching two papers.

"This is a note that was left with you when we got you." She said.

"Let me guess. It was left by someone named Severus or Demeter." I said

The professor gasped. "What would Professor Snape be doing here?"

We all turned to him. "Who?" I asked.

"Just one of the professors." Professor Flitwick answered.

"Well, this is by someone named Demeter." My mom said giving one of the papers to me.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Tucker.

I hope you are reading this letter first. This girl is a witch and a powerful one, too. One her 11th birthday, she will receive a letter from a school named Hogwarts. You can tell her of her father's heritage(the magical side) then. I hope you care for her.

Sincerely,

Demeter

"So you knew." I stated. My parents nodded. I glared at them.

"You knew and you never told me!?" I yelled. They winced. The dwarf man burst out laughing. I glared at him. He smiled.

"Your expression is quite funny, Miss Tucker" he said. "By any means, my work here is done. I'll leave you to your fighting." With that, he left with a loud POP! and we were alone.

"Katie, you can come back down now." I heard a squeal and Katie barreled down the stairs. She bounded over to me.

"You survived! Good for you!" she exclaimed and then started to dance around the kitchen.

"Alright, who gave Katie sugar?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so sorry about this folks, but I got news for you all that are reading this story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm rewriting this story. My laptop, with all my new chapters broke and now they're all lost. The other me wrote most of the chapters, but I'm not really pleased with it.

Good news is, I'll try to update more often with longer chapters. We're only 13 years old, almost fourteen, we don't have a lot of writing experience. Except for last year in English class, where we did NaNoWriMo (Actually DiNoWriMo, but what ever).

Sorry about that, a new chapter will be up soon, I hope.

~KittyMeow


End file.
